Durarara Wonderland
by BrokenRebornSama
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima finds himself in an irretaiting dream, chasing the most infuriouriating rabbit, in the most stupidiest of dresses! How did he get here and how will he even get out of here? He didn't know how to escape this stupid place! It was better just to kill that rabbit first and figure the rest out later...


Author Note: Paths are always blinding and interwined; we only realize when we look back on them...Welcome to another story~ I hope it flows nicely with your own imagination. This is the moment Shizuo got shot. I am sure you noticed i use points in the series as my standing stone to help convey my words. It's not really something led by ''if they thought a little like this; so and so will happen'' but a simple sense of placement or locking some character traits because they obviously do evolve...Thats the intention to whether it's applied is unknown to me.

 **Chapter One**  
 **Dreams Ensnare**

Shizuo could feel his consiousness fading fast from himself, was this what death felt like? After all these years a simple set of bullets grounded him; he could feel the blood start to soak into his clothing but he would not yield. Getting up had unsteadily made himself stumble at the space around him. His ears were ringing from the sound of the gunshot, his body still being lulled into temptation of unconciousness.  
''You want me to call an ambulance? I know that the wound isn't bad for you but you could have lead posining if you don't treat it properly''  
That voice? It was Tom, he already had his mobile out just in case Shizuo decided he wanted to go, it's not like he could stop him, if he insisted on a no but he needed to at least suggest it. After seeing Shizuo wasen't taking the mobile anytime soon, he tucked it away only to bring out a pack of cigerettes. He placed two cigerettes delicately to his lips holding them lightly as he lit them puffing them till they came alight, he held one to Shizuo as he leant against the wall. Shizuo shakily took it placing it too his lips letting himself fall into the space besides Tom; it was hard to stand. He smoked lazially letting toxic smoke curl naturally into his lungs while Tom stared at him.  
"I think lead posining is really possible''  
Tom bit into his ciggerette and pinched at Shizuos cheek earning himself a snarl from the blonde as well as a vacant glare.  
''I think your lack of response is proof enough...I will call the hospital, the police inquiry will put away thoose responsible which is deserving''  
A certain persons image flashed into Shizuos mind, he then instinctively stopped Tom from calling an ambulance blowing out smoke.  
''I will just let Shinra handle it...The police will just be a hassle''  
Shizuo thought that may be the best option he didn't want him to be locked up? Maybe thats not even it because their had to be another reason? Then again why would their need to be a reason at all because its what he wants it to be? It's likely just going to be a hassle like he had said to Tom; probably...  
He pushed himself off the wall unsteadily making his way too Shinras, his hobbled steps looked almost zombie like in motion, the blowing out of cigrette smoke making him seem like a beta contraption. While Tom placed his phone away once again relaxing against the wall as he smoked more naturally, he had opted out of following Shizuo because the mere embarressment amongst his own disinterest.  
''Hopefully he can make it to work tommorro..'' Tom had said and with it the last of his concern was quelched and the young night was now his own to enjoy.  
The whole journey earnt Shizuo an abundant of stares that prompted him to snarl under his breath causing the people around him to keep their distance. Which was just fine as it made it easier to walk with the extra space espicially considering how many times he had refaceplanted the floor...  
When he arrived and Shinra answered the door he begun to be a little conflicted as he was unsure whether or not to trust him with this. He hoped Shinra wouldn't play with the wound and make it feel worse after all, it was Shinras unpleasent habit that he indulged in anytime Shizuo had relied on him.  
''I have three bullet wounds...''  
He pushed passed Shinra sprawl-walking his way into the longue.  
''Hey don't I get a choice?''  
Shinra pouted his precious time with Celty was going to be ruined!  
''Wait when did Izaya get a gun?''  
He caught up to Shizuo following him around somewhat amused of his sort of sea legged manner, he grabbed hold of Shizuo leading him to the bed.  
''...He didn't..''  
''You don't sound too convinced..? This is not going to be as straight forward do you know the type of gun?''  
''I don't fucking know? A loud one!? It's just a gun..''  
He let himself clapse upon the bed pulling up his limbs til he could let himself lay flat.  
''Well take this...Theirs only so much I can do to be similar to a hospital...''  
Shinra handed Shizuo two sleeping pill and eventually gave him a small glass of water, while Shizuo opted whether to take them or not Shinra held a small hand metal detector gliding it other his body it beeping each time it went over the the bullet wounds.  
''Least I will know if I will miss anything thankfully...I need you not to moving some it's best to take the pills because if you flinch you going to make it worse...''  
Shizuo tsked to Shinras words before taking the tablets washing them down with the drink, he faintly watched Shinra strip him, scowling he hit him away to do it himself.  
''What the fuck?! Ask!''  
He grumbled folding his clothes neatly putting them aside before resettling to lay down, a wooziness starting to take over as shinra nursed over where he was struck, not for pain but a bruised pride.  
''Do you need more pills...it was meant to work quicker''  
''N-no...their working...''  
''Are they?''  
''I feel dizzy..''  
Shinra seemed satisfied enough and started to tend to Shizuo wounds.  
Pain wretched through his body but it started to become faint and more distant. He felt like his body was being pulled away, more and more distant, Shinras form even warping into a blurred deform of colour. The image of his eyesight faded more and more until their was only darkness; the pull of sleep now had him in its tight ensnare...

Lavander and wild flowers caught Shizuos senses with a undertone of something familiar. A gust of wind had rustled the grass as well as nearby tree leaves, this didn't make any sense at all to him and it felt colder then it should of considering the heat from the sun. His eyes opened to the world around him to see the picturess of a perfect blue sky eluded by presteen clouds and branches cloaked in an abundent of leaves.  
'Where am I?'' was his first thought as he looked up to the sky with vacant eyes, he felt the heaviness of a sleepy daze as if this was the first time he ever woke.  
'Am I dead?' he thought,  
this more regretfully reclosing his eyes as the sting of tears started to burn. It hadn't felt as bad as it should have to be dead but part of him wondered if he should be grateful? It was an odd feeling and continuous thoughts of melchony voiced in his mind; Such as the idea of no longer troubling the people important to him.  
''Pon~''  
Before his own thinking had dragged him into the darkness, that strange word had snapped away his attention; It was just said once at first but soon broke out into a tuneful chourus. it was with this that Shizuo started to notice a werid sensation at his legs, like a small breeze as fabric fell against them, only for it to repeat without pause. How had he not notice this before? He opened his eyes again, the sky was red with the setting sun half of it lost to darkness and stars. And before him, a souliette with two long ears that flicked with curiousity, sat between his legs and was the origin of the one worded song. The figures sing song of Pon came to an end as Shizuo brought his eyes to focus.  
''Finially Awake Shizu-Chan~ 3 ?''  
It was Izaya absurdly with rabbit like features , he was the source of the breeze as he lifted Shizuos skirt only to drop it, a continued action without pause. That was until Shizuo snatched it away from him with a scowl, he had sat up then looked down at himself, mouth agape by the outfit he wore. It was something akin between a maid dress and victorian gown, honestly Shizuo wasen't sure all he knew was that it was blue, white and it barely covered him. He would of torn it off there and then if it wasen't for the fact it was only piece of clothing available and he was not going to walk around in such skimpy white panties!  
''The skirts a little short don't you think...I didn't take you for that type of pervert~ Pon''  
Izaya laughed smirking behind his hand, he was too amused and that just infuriatied Shizuo to no end.  
''Izaya Kun! You're likely the pervert who put me in this! And why do you have such stupid ears!?''  
Shizuo lunged for Izaya, who just jumped over him standing to his feet quite a distant away while he wiggled his bunny tail in excuitment. Was he having fun? Shizuo was thinking in how far the stupid flea had jumped it seemed near impossible.  
''You can't blame me for how I found you Perv-chan''  
Izaya held up a oversized pocket watch jestering to it with much interest.  
''I don't have time to play with you though gomen 3 Time is a fleeting thing here Shizu-chan''  
With a wafty wave like gesture he ran off.  
''IZZZZZAAAAAAAUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' He roared the ravens hairs name in fury.  
Shizuo bolted for him, cursing under his own breath as their was nothing to throw at Izaya to slow him the hell down but suddenly it barely mattered as Izaya dropped out of sight.  
''Izaya...?''  
He looked around himself unsure following Izaya previous steps as best as he could advancing with a sense of caughtioned curiousity.  
''Ha...Ha, did you fa-!?''  
His mocking came to an end as he tumbled into the rabbit hole ending up sprawled at the entrance partially wedged in peeking into the burrow.  
Izaya just looked back at him dumbfounded his nose gentlely twitching as a sweatdrop adorned his features, he kicked back some dirt as he continued to crawl along; narrowing the tunnel. Shizuo could just barely see Izaya stand somewhere far in the distance as he peeked down the shaft.  
'So it's bigger?'  
Shizuo squirmed and flexed around blushing as he felt the wind against his bare skin, he was glad no one was there to see him, finially getting on his hands and knees. He thrusted in and out trying to at least get out if not deeper inside, neither option sounded promising. He managed to squeeze inside, the entrance clapsing partially under the strain as he continued through. Izaya had made it so tight and difficult to move, Shizuo could just feel his legs pressure together over his private place, causing a blush as the sensation started to make a certain something a little excuited. Shizuo scrowled moving forward more hastially wanting this to end making a sound of relief when he came out at the other end. He sprawled out shifting to his feet swiping off the dust and dirt from his dress still annoyed he HAD to wear it. his eyes shifted to gaze at Izaya. Shizuo didn't really want to attack him like this, they kept their version of a healthy distance from each other, a long silence taking place until Izaya eventually broke it.  
''Way to destroy my entrance, have you no sense of control?''  
''Maybe you should make it fucking bigger! How would you even know it's not like you can look by peeking...''  
Shizuo mumbled holding onto his arm and giving the other male a defensive look.  
''it's...Not designed that way...You were never meant to be inside..''  
He couldn't help but not bother to answer the last part this whole conversation was becoming so tedious, a likely mutual feeling.  
Shizuo had enough looking about himself finding a door, considering how he wasen't going to go through that fucking tunnel if he could help it, the door was a welcome find. Shizuo tried to open it, it not budging even when he used all of his strength peeking the interest of a certain rabbit, who was grinning ear to ear.  
''Shizuo...''  
Shizuo snarled pulling away from the door giving Izaya such a glare.  
''WHAAAT!?''  
''Do you want to be the key or do you want to be the lock''  
''FLEA WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?''  
He grinned again an ear flopping casually.  
''An obvious one~''  
Shizuo wrinkled in his nose in confusion, a scrowl still adorning his features as he tried to make sense of what Izaya had said but still it was too compilcaited no matter how he looked at it...  
''Stupid flea your just trying to confuse me..''  
Shizuo spoke with resentment deciding to look away.  
"Well you are right in one way...''  
He didn't know why but his cheeks felt hot, was he getting a fever?  
''Just so you know I am set on being the key...Even if seems impossible and improbable thats the route I have chosen so Shizu-chan, be ready''  
''Ehhhhh?!''  
Izaya moved closer , closing the distance between them. Shizuo didn't understand why he stood still, part of him was anpicitating something or maybe he just wanted to understand what Izaya had meant either way, the nervousness overwhelmed him backing him against the door.  
Izaya had Shizuo trapped in a cage of arms, a knee brushing between Shizuos legs pressuring against something that only Shizuo himself touched in an innocent manner. Shizuo mouth gaped, hardening to the simple attention, a sound coming out of his mouth that he didn't reconize along with newfound feeling...His cheeks flushed more brightly, his hips moving naturally into the pressure that Izayas leg provided. Izaya smiled more gentle admiring Shizuo sense of depraviation and curiousity as Shizuos body wanted to dicover this growing feeling. Izaya narrawed the distance between their lips, his hand moving to Shizuos behind then..  
 _Click.  
_ The door opened shimmering into nothing as if the barrier was never there to begin with, akin to it never exsisting because all trace had left. Shizuo fell back rolling down the steep slope slipping through Izayas grasp like he was a ghost, his reach, each of his retaliations never met with Izaya, he didn't know if it was distance or if it was just impossible. He fell away from Izaya and himself, getting further and further away, he thought it was his Izayas fault but what he saw the others features made, it made him unsure..  
''Maybe it was always both of us...Or was it just me?''  
A sudden blunt pressure slammed against his head, he faintly saw the sky through the frame of his legs but it quickly started to blur. The pain swallowed Shizuo, encasing him into darkness then he blacked out...

 **Chapter End**  
Author Extra Note: Pon is meant to mean a cute bunny noise.  
Sorry it's all rushed, it's not completely what I want to convery but my abilities as a writer is severely lacking.


End file.
